


Spiraling Downwards

by PeachySpaceBatOfTheCave



Category: Batman - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Richrd John "Dick" grayson, Young Justice, young justice season two
Genre: "You just got nightwing'd", But Oh Well., F/M, Jason todd being happy!!, Jason todd not dying!!, Joker - Freeform, OC red lantern anybody? No? too bad, Oliver is like your dad okay, aqualad takes no shit, barbara is another cutie, dick grayson is a cutie, dick pisses off the red lantern, ive never published anything here before, jason is angry, jason todd in the young justice!!, just kidding he dies anyways, my chapters might be like super short, neither does artemis, nightwing fights the urge of muRDER, nightwing is done with everyones shit, roy is like your brother, shelter home run by yourself and a friend, tim is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySpaceBatOfTheCave/pseuds/PeachySpaceBatOfTheCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dick leaves the Young Justice team, he tracks down an old friend after he renames himself as Nightwing, officially leaving the title of Robin and letting Bruce hand the mantle over to Jason. When he tries to find this friend, he goes to Bludhaven cemetery, where your gravestone sits. The only problem with that, though? You're not really dead. And Dick never even knew, so when he get's a surprise visit from you? Those five years when he's away from the team, they become pretty important especially when you start being pulled into it. </p><p>-Goes in deep to the way Jason died, and takes part of the five years Dick was away from the team, eventually leads into season two and then goes onwards from that, WARNING: The story gets darker and grittier as it goes on.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiraling Downwards

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This will be split into two chapters for the prologue, one explaining Dicks side of the story and one explaining yours. In the second chapter it all gets wrapped up a bit and explains it all later, alright? Confusion gets set aside in a little bit

"Richard!"  
"Ugh, I don't really like it when you say my full name." Dick groaned back, small hands clasping on the bar abovehead as he watched you copy his actions, whereas he was in the white and blue 'Flying Grayson's' suit, you were in a pink and black two piece with grey pins in your hair to hold back a few strands. Haleys circus was in Gotham tonight for an event funded by Bruce Wayne, and the Flying Graysons were the final act. Right before the finale, your own act with your parents was basically the big opening for the final scene. Dick had a lot of fun poking about how this time it was his family doing the final act, not yours. Though sometimes your family was just as popular as his when it came to acrobatics. 

"Dickie then." You said, voice high pitched to a childish tone as you grinned and prodded him in the chest with your index finger.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready? You guys are on in like what, five minutes?" Dick raised an eyebrow, pushing black hair out of his face and revealing a bright blue eye giving you a questioning look. You only crossed your arms and huffed in response, letting your shining locks of (h/c) flow up over your head due to blowing on them.

"Yeah but I'm kinda nervous. I mean, that's Bruce Wayne out there. You-no more like your family is the main attraction tonight, which means that's totally awesome and all. Yeah, we've preformed for lots of people like Wayne and all. But do you ever get that weird knot in your stomach?" You asked him, sitting down next to him and taking out a water bottle and drinking it. You're both ten years of age old. Yet things come easy for the both of you because of how you grew up. Hell, you've known him since birth basically. Your mother and his mother were friends, it was only coincidence they gave birth within a couple months of each other. The Circus has been in the Grayson and the (L/n) family for so long, it's almost becoming a birthright to be in it. 

"Sometimes-"  
"No I mean I feel really nervous tonight. Just be careful, okay?"

***

Everything was fine, after your performance. though there was one thing that struck out. One of the bars was way too loose, and when you held onto it you nearly fell. It was a scary thing, and it was something you were going to warn dick about to be careful on. Not only that, but some of the ropes seemed too loose. Definitely going to inform Dick about that, then you'd inform your mother.

You tried to go backstage to find Dick. but he was nowhere in sight. Groaning to yourself, and shoving past tons of people in the audience to try and find your mother instead. She might know where Dick was at, or his mom anyways. 

While speeding past people who stood up to move their legs while the next act was being set up, the long end of the top half of your light pink suit got caught on something, the material being caught on a chair. You heard the fabric rip a bit, cringing while you walked backwards to see what it got caught on.

"No worries, I assume this happens all the time?" An adult male voice cut you away from your thoughts. Turning to look at the person who was even hosting everything, you managed to get the fabric of your uniform caught on his chair. In the light, the black sequins from the bottom half of the suit that looked connected to the pink top glimmered in the lights all around the room. You bit down on your lip and let your eyes go wide as you backed up a bit, only to stop on Bruce Wayne's shoe. 

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

"I-Sorry! I'm a little clumsy- I was just getting some cotton candy I didn't mean-" You were cut off by a dismissing waving hand, he smiled lightly as he unattached the light pink fabric from the end of his chair and let you go on your way to 'buy cotton candy.'

"Thank you!" You exclaimed back at him without turning around, without help you probably would have ripped the suit. Not exactly the best material, but easy to move around in. You thought he'd be really scary, but he was actually really polite. Kinda cool.

None the less, you needed to find your mother and have her warn Dicks mom about the issues on the set to watch out for. Once you spotted your mother, you smiled upon the sight of the light pink and black sequins in the distance. Easy to spot and point out in a crowd.

"Now Ladies and gentlemen, the final act of the night.."

Oh no.

"Mom!" You yelled out, getting the older woman's attention while you sped your way up to her, panting and pressing your hands on your knees after you stopped, leaning over and letting yourself catch your breath.

"There's..There's a, whoo hold on." You stuck your hand up and signaled for her one minute.

Little did you know, the flying Grayson's only had two minutes.


End file.
